Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more specifically, to transmission and reception of a power control factor considering self-interference cancellation in a wireless communication system using FDR and devices therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Full-duplex communication is technology through which one node simultaneously performs transmission and reception so as to improve system capacity to theoretically twice that of half-duplex communication that divides time resources or frequency resources such that the resources are orthogonal and uses the divided resources.
FIG. 1 illustrates the concept of a UE and an eNB which support full-duplex radio (FDR).
In an FDR situation as illustrated in FIG. 1, the following three types of interference are present.
Intra-device self-interference: A signal transmitted by a device as well as a desired signal are simultaneously received since transmission and reception are performed using the same time and frequency resources. Here, since the transmitted signal is received through a reception antenna of the device with almost no attenuation, the transmitted signal is received with considerably higher power than the desired signal and thus acts as interference.
UE-to-UE inter-link interference: An uplink signal transmitted by a UE is received by a neighbor UE and acts as interference.
BS-to-BS inter-link interference: Signals transmitted between BSs or heterogeneous BSs (picocell, femtocell and relay node) in HetNet are received through reception antennas of other BSs and act as interference.
From among the three types of interference, intra-device self-interference (referred to hereinafter as self-interference (SI)) is generated only in an FDR system and remarkably deteriorates the performance of the FDR system, and thus SI is a problem that must first be overcome to operate the FDR system.